


Surrounded Inside And Out

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Body Flossing, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fucks his tentacles all the way through Jack, and he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded Inside And Out

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot because Pad drew [a great picture](http://nsfwbutts.tumblr.com/post/140840211277/4hrs-later-a-request-from-the-stream-theres-fic) on stream, and I couldn't help but write as she worked.

It doesn't feel like a dick. Not really. And it doesn't feel like fingers either. It's spongy like the head of a cock, but softer. Silkier and has more give. It's impossibly slick, something puddling under him as Sam tries to work it into him.

More of the eye monster's tentacles smooth over his arms and legs, tickling his fuzz and reassuring him. For his sake, or maybe so he won't clench so hard around it. Sam's huge iris flicks between looking at his face and focusing on his junk.

The tentacle around his cock squeezes and pulses, the tip of it rubbing against his hole, sliding his foreskin as it moves, making Jack groan quietly, picking his fist up to bit at his knuckles gently as his rim flutters around the slowly invading tentacle.

Fatter than a finger, maybe the girth of two, but thinner than most dicks, the way it moves is impossible to compare. Cocks rigid and hard, Sam's tentacle pliant and moving and twisting inside him. Both filled him, but in such different ways.

It feels fluid inside him, but hot and thick, filling him up and Jack groans quietly as Sam feeds more and more into him. A coil of the tentacles tuck up under his balls and his eyes roll back a little as he pants.

The thin tip of the tentacle working his cock over pushes into his urethra and Jack almost choked on a gasp, eyes wide. It feels good though, and he trusts Sam not to hurt him. It feels so weird though, as if the tentacle in his ass wasn’t hard to describe.

A cramping in his guts goes unnoticed, pushed aside in way of angling his hips up so Sam can see better, so the tentacle still feeding so much into his hungry ass slides easier. He feels a heat in his stomach like impossibly hot arousal.

Foolishly he assumes it's just that good it hurts a little, and when the tentacle in his dick thrusts gently at first, then a little faster, a little deeper, Jack forfeits all thoughts. He's too blissed out.

He's too lost to the feeling, and doesn't notice the way Sam's tentacle makes his stomach bulge and squirm as Sam feeds foot after foot through him, filling him with that slim tentacle. It shows on his taut stomach and the way he's bent, but Jack is gone.

When it reaches his stomach he feels the edge of acid at the bottom of his throat but it feels too good. It creeps up his throat and that brings him back a little, feeling like a slow moving need to throw up almost. Letting his head fall back he shudders.

Jack pants and drools as it crawls up his silky throat, resisting the urge to gag. When it brushes the back of his tongue he does, but only once. Jack watches with hazy eyes as the tentacle that moved through him gently pushes out over his tongue.

It brushes against his cheek almost affectionately and  Jack's eyes roll back, pressure building up as an orgasm shuddered through him, the feeling rippling through him and making his fingers and toes tingle. He shot high, pressure built up and forced out past the tentacle penetrating his cock.

And it was only the first of _many_ of the night.


End file.
